


Fuck The Police

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gabriel Being Gabriel, How is that a tag?, Law Student Sam (mentioned), M/M, Making Out, Pit Stops, Police Officer Benny, Police Officer Dean, Police Officer Victor, Road Trips, Sexy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a road trip with four of his brothers, Castiel stops into a Subway late at night, only to stumble into a sexy cop who's unfortunately standing right in front of the napkins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Police

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fb prompt :D

"Gabriel, turn it down," Cas groaned, trying to plug his ears, "This is the worst music in existence."

"No, _Luci's_ music is the worst," Gabe pointed out, "My Gordon Lightfoot holds no candle to his... Insane Clown Posse!"

"At least one of them is _current_ , unlike you, who lives in the past," Lucifer muttered, flipping through a magazine in the backseat.

"Both of them are horrible choices for road trips," Castiel grumbled back to his brothers, "Some Bach, or perhaps Vivaldi would be lovely right now."

"I second that," Raph added, nodding. Musical taste was literally the only thing he and Castiel had in common, which was... pretty sad.

"Aaaand that is why you two aren't driving," Gabriel grinned, turning up the stereo, "Not my fault daddy-o gave me the keys to the station wagon when he gave up driving!"

"Congratulations, you got the family shit-mobile," Lucifer deadpanned, not looking up, "You will forever be seen as the golden son, Gabriel."

"Why did we cram four feuding brothers into a station wagon to drive cross country in the first place?" Cas asked.

"We never were the smartest family," Raph mumbled.

"I still can't believe Mikey bailed on us," Gabriel commented, "I took off valuable time from the school I clean to do this, and I even pawned off Cadbury on the nastiest woman in my building." Lucifer huffed after Gabe was done ranting about his dog.

"Mikey _always_ bails on us. He's got an important life, remember? Too important being an All-American Family Man to be spending time with his loser brothers."

"I, for one, am not a loser," Raphael snapped, "I am the head of our city."

"Ooh," Luci crowed, "A mayor! Talk to me when you're POTUS, bud."

"Just because you don't understand how municipality works, doesn't mean I'm the idiot of litter, "bud"."

"Quit bickering about your high profile lives amongst us working class lads, you insufferable sugar loaves," Gabe shot back, unwrapping a massive chunk of Hubba Bubba, "You're overpowering my music."

"Your gum is doing that," Cas teased, and Gabe laughed.

"Want one?"

Cas stared long and hard at the package. He'd seen gum like this in the Gas N Sip he worked at, and he'd always wondered how people fit it in their mouths. Finally, he accepted, taking one from the pack.

They kept driving down the interstate until much later into the night, they passed a sign that has the fast food stop symbol on it.

"FOOD!" Gabe cried, snapping a bubble and scaring Raph awake- some of the gum landed in Gabriel's shoulder length hair. Cas looked up from his phone, where he had been reading an article on crime rates in the desert- he had inherited his anxious qualities from his father, that's for sure.

"Where?"

"Up ahead, there's a Subway."

"Oh, thank the gods," the youngest sighed, "I've had to use the bathroom since Nevada."

"You held it through the Mojave?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm impressed, little bro."

"Welp, since you're going in anyway, you can get us all a midnight snack, right?" Gabriel grinned, and Cas sighed again.

"Yes, okay. Just give me your card."

They pulled in, and Cas turned back from the passenger's side.

"What does everyone want?"

"One macadamia and white chocolate cookie, please," Raph requested, and Lucifer snorted.

"I'll get a bag of, like... cheddar sun chips, and a coke."

"Okay," Gabe started, "I want a sweet onion chicken teriyaki, foot long, with two chocolate chip cookies, a bag of Lays, and a large orange Fanta."

Cas blinked. "Alright. See you all in ten."

He got out of the parked car, and breathed in the fresh air as he stretched his aching muscles. He had been cramped up in that car for too long, so the freedom was nice. Entering the joint, he looked around to find a squadron of cops loitering around the tables. One of them, who was smirking, was sitting down at a booth across from a pretty big, scary looking guy with a beard and tattoos. Standing and watching his sub sandwich being made was a guy who looked about Cas' age- tall, medium build, blonde-ish brown hair.

When the door made a ringing noise, he looked up from the food and met Cas' eyes, and Cas actually gasped- he was very attractive.

The youngest Novak kept his head down as he quickly headed through them to the men's room at the back.

-0-0-0-

Dean snapped the lid on his soda.

"This is bullshit, if y'ask me."

"You know why he stationed us on this highway, right?" the smirking cop, Victor, said, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Singer's still butt hurt 'cause of the whole break-and-enter bust gone wrong last week," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Justifiably so," the big one, Benny, chuckled, "He _has_ been tailing that bastard for months. We kinda screwed it up."

Victor shrugged. "Well... in the end, at least we were stationed near a damn 24 hour Subway, right?"

"You got that right, man," Dean grinned, toasting his jumbo soda, and scooped up his sandwich, placing it on the table. As he went over to wait for the other two, the door swung open, revealing a man with tousled dark hair and a five o'clock shadow. He had on ratty jeans and a black t-shirt, and _damn_... did he look good in those clothes.

Dean met the man's eyes, and the blue of them took the cop by surprise. _Holy shit... he was really hot._

He walked down the aisle between them, and stopped off at the bathroom in the back, leaving Dean to watch his backside and gulp.

"You got it bad, brother," the Cajun cop smiled good-naturedly, and Dean turned back to his coworkers.

"Hot little thing, ain't he?" Victor teased, and Dean shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah, tell that to your wife, Vic."

"Dude, she's the one who said she was open to- get this- _others_ ," Victor said with a pointed stare, and Benny slapped the table.

"I love Tessa," the Cajun grinned, and Vic took a sip of his root beer.

"Yeah, Tessa loves you too, Benny."

"Hey now, wasn't this about Dean?" Benny asked, raising an eyebrow back at their coworker, "He's not gettin' off the hook that easy."

Dean looked between the two guys, opening his toned arms. "Hey, give me a break, you vultures. I haven't gotten laid in weeks," Dean laughed, "Any longer, the chief'll start to look hot, y'know?"

That set everyone into a fit of laughter, and Dean turned to hide his lip bite, thinking about the man who had walked in and was less than ten feet away currently.

-0-0-0-

Cas stood at the sink in the washroom, rinsing the soap off of his hands.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, _the cop out there is really hot. I look like shit- we haven't stopped at a motel to shower for two days, and I haven't even combed my hair or shaved today._

Then another thought struck him. _What if he thinks I'm coming in here to rob the place? It's really late at night, and I'm alone, and..._

Cas stopped himself before he began to hyperventilate. There was no small window he could escape through out of the bathroom, so he had to go out and face those officers sooner or later. Maybe attractive guy would ignore him... he could only be so lucky.

He took a deep breath, and exited the washroom, going out and walking to the cash. He could feel eyes on him, so he gave the men a polite smile. Ordering the midnight snack for him and his brothers, he waited patiently for the snacks, wishing the ground would swallow him up. He suddenly realized with dawning fear that he had to get a napkin... and green eyes was standing over there, in front of them.

Cas took the bag of chips, three cookies, four soda cups, and Gabriel's fucking banquet, and shuffled over to the napkin station, where the hot cop was standing and stocking up. He heard the snickers of the other two cops behind him as he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, wondering if he should say something. Eventually, he settled on clearing his throat, and one of the cops behind him spoke up.

"He doesn't bite y'know," Benny smiled, laugh lines crinkling, and Cas blushed deeply as green eyes turned, sending a wink.

"Unless you want me to," he growled with a little smirk, and Cas felt faint.

"I-I..." he stuttered, and Dean handed back some napkins.

"What's your name?"

Cas' eyes widened, and reminded Dean of a frightened deer.

"Castiel," he rasped back, and Dean nodded, licking his lips.

"Castiel... I'm Dean Winchester. _Please_ don't call me Officer Winchester- unless it's in bed," he added with a grin, and Cas felt his stomach flutter. "Anyway, you from around here, Cas?"

Cas sucked in a sharp breath at how fast he had caught on to that nickname, and shook his head. "I'm on a road trip with my... brothers."

"Ohhh," Victor laughed from the table, "Your brothers the ones who are currently violating the noise bylaw out there?"

Cas' eyes closed, and he made a mental note to murder them all later in the middle of the desert. _Nobody would know. Nobody but three cops, that is..._

"Fucking Gabriel and his Gordon fucking Lightfoot," Cas muttered under his breath, and Benny whistled.

"You've got a mouth on you, sugar."

"Yes, well, blame that on Lucifer."

"Well..." Victor frowned, sitting forward, "you could blame all your issues on the devil but-"

"No, no- my," Cas sighed, "One of my brothers' names is Lucifer. My father was a goddamn stoner when he named us all, and was married to a woman who agreed on said names because she thought, in some strange, reverse way, naming their children after angels was a fuck you to religion."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Dude, your family's even weirder than mine... and that's saying a lot."  

"It sure is," Benny nodded.

"So, you said Gordon Lightfoot?" Dean mentioned, "Your brother... Gabriel, was it? Has alright taste. I'm more of a classic rock man myself, but a good folk song at the right time can be life-changing."

Victor gave a low whistle.

"Yo, real deep, Dean."

"Never knew you was a poet, brother," Benny joked, "You're a damn good cop, but shoot, now- you missed your calling." Cas began to realize these guys weren't as scary as they had initially seemed. Dean turned to them.

"Okay, why don't you two fuck off for a minute? I'm trying to put the moves on a good- _sexy_ \- Samaritan here."

Victor made an amused noise, and said, "Only if you two promise to..."  Then he made an indecipherable motion with his hands, and Cas blushed again, which he seemed to be doing a lot of that night. Being the good friends they were, Victor and Benny did, of course, do as Dean said, and went out back with their stuff to wait in the squad car.

"Y-you think I'm, um," Cas mumbled, watching the men leave them alone, "Sexy? I haven't showered in days, and my hair looks like a rat's nest."

Dean gave a lopsided smile, and suddenly, Cas was hyper-aware of his bulging biceps under the navy of the police uniform, and the broad chest underneath it.

"Yeah, I think you're sexy. Now," he lowered his voice, "I'm a cop and I'm kinda on duty right now, so fucking you up against the wall, in this bathroom right now may not be the best idea- even if I'd hush your filthy moans with my hand over your mouth, so no one would hear us."

Cas got a picture of this in his mind, of himself with his jeans pooled on the floor as Dean held him up against the graffiti'd wall, and hoped he didn't have the beginnings of an erection from it.

"So," Dean continued, far too nonchalantly, "If you're not too scared of me..." he laughed again, "Can I give you my number? We could have a meet-up- hookup, date, whatever you want from me."

"I live in Lawrence," Cas smiled shyly, "If that's not too far, they have some good bars I can take you to."

"Dude, no way!" Dean exclaimed, white smile flashing, "That's my hometown! I live out here now after joining the Las Vegas outer squadron, obviously, but my mom and dad still live out there. I could make it a trip!"

Cas nodded, feeling a little more comfortable around him now and even forgetting he was a cop momentarily. "That sounds lovely. So your entire family is out there?"

"Yeah. My baby brother's goin' to law school there. He was gonna go with Stanford, but his high school sweetheart, Jess, was staying in Kansas, and he wanted to put a ring on her finger, so he stayed for her."

"A romantic, huh?" Cas smiled.

"Runs in the family," Dean chuckled, stroking Cas' hand lightly. Cas bit his lip, and turned to the booth, writing his number down on a napkin.

"Here. I'd love it if you'd call me," Cas said, and frankly, he was quite proud of himself- he'd only had two boyfriends in his life, and the second was hardly a boyfriend, so this was brave of him.

But who could say no to a charming guy like this? He could say that, if his dad was still around, this would be the kind of guy he'd approve of.

"Awesome," Dean grinned, and folded the napkin, tucking it into his pocket. Cas blinked his eyes at him, and Dean leaned in a little, eyes flickering down to the shorter man's thin, pale lips. "Well, you'd better get going if you want to maximize your driving time."

"Thanks," Cas breathed, and with one last smile, started to go toward the door.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean called after him, and Cas turned to see Dean holding his food, "Forget something?"

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, and came back over. As he was accepting his food, though, he felt a sudden tug, and Dean pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmph," Cas muttered, eyes wide, and they closed again as Dean deepened the kiss, pulling him in tighter to his chest. Their tongues mingled in the middle before Cas let Dean's into his mouth, exploring and feeling along his lips.

When they pulled away, Cas was breathing heavily, and Dean was smirking.

"Obey the speed limit," he winked, and with a quick stroke to Cas' face and a friendly wave, he took his stuff and went out to join Benny and Victor. Cas stood there, then collected his own food, pushing open the door and leaving. When he got to the car and opened the door, Raph jolted awake, Lucifer looked up briefly, and Gabe turned down the music.

"Cassie! What took you so long?!" Gabriel asked loudly, and Cas just kept smiling, getting in.

"Here's your food, everyone."

"What happened to _you_?" Lucifer asked suggestively.

" _Please_ don't tell us," Raph grumbled, rolling back over with his sleeping mask. One more thing he had in common with Cas, actually- how grumpy they got when awakened. But right now, nothing could bring Cas down.

"Just drive," the youngest muttered, pulling out his phone to find one unread text from an unknown area number. Cas grinned.

Suddenly, they heard a honk. Everyone looked up to see the cop car rolling by, and the three waved their way as they pulled out for patrol, and Gabriel whistled.

"Catch a look at those hunksters! Fuck the police, am I right?"

"Yes," Cas agreed, licking his lips where he could still taste Dean, "In this rare case, Gabriel- you are."


End file.
